Whitnessed
by whydowehavetodothis
Summary: When Gibbs' ex-wife is found dead in Rock Creek Park, a secret he's kept hidden from his team is revealed. Set in early season five, TIVA mentions of JIBBS ang Gibbs/various ex wives.
1. Prologue

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked down at the bundle in his arms in amazement. He never thought he would get to experience this feeling, the feeling of fatherhood again. Not after what happened with Kelly and Shannon. But here he was, holding onto his own little baby girl again.

"Hey girlie. I'm your daddy." He whispered quietly for her ears only. The little girl yawned, and her tiny fist reached out and grabbed onto his jacket. He chuckled and replaced the jacket with one of his fingers.

The 6 pound, 3 ounce girl had been born that morning at 0654, on January 16 and was completely healthy, all ten fingers and toes. She had the blue eyes that all babies had, and hair that was as black as her fathers. It was now 2000 and Diane had long since fallen asleep, exhausted from the work she had to do that day. But Gibbs was fine with that. Right now it was just him and his baby girl, Whitley Julianne Gibbs.

"I'll keep you safe." He promised her. Gibbs refused to bury another daughter.

* * *

><p>"No leave, Daddy." Whitley looked up at him with giant blue eyes, the exact same color as his. "Stay wif Whit." Gibbs felt his heart cracking in two. He bent over and picked up the tiny two year old. He cradled her to his chest, smoothing down her wild black curls. He glanced at Diane, who gave him a look clearly telling him she wasn't helping him, their marriage was going downhill fast, only Whitley keeping them together now and with him leaving to be Agent Afloat for 3 months wasn't going to help much.<p>

"Daddy has to go, Bug. He has to go keep the marines safe." He gently explained to her.

"Who keep Whit safe?" She asked innocently, her eyes filling with tears, that were close to spilling over. Gibbs didn't know how to answer.

"Well Whit, how about, Mr. Burns?" Gibbs asked, grasping at straws to make this easier for her. Mr. Burns was her teddy bear her aunt Delilah had given her at birth, and she never went anywhere without him.

"Mr. Burns?" Whitley looked at him. "Yeah. Mr. Burns, we'll make him a temporary NIS agent until Daddy gets home. How does that sound?"

Whitley smiled, clearly liking the idea. "Badge?" she asked. His daughters love for his badge had never failed to amuse him. She liked shiny things, and she had also used the leather it was on as a chew toy when she was teething.

"Sure, we can get you AND Mr. Burns badges. But right now Daddy has to go okay, Bug. So give me lots of kisses, kay." He held her tight to him, and then kissed her forehead, as he handed her to Diane.

"Bye Jethro," Diane said as she kissed him goodbye. "We'll be here waiting for you."

But when he came home after only three months on the Mediterranean instead of the 4 he was supposed to be on, only Whitley was waiting for him. Diane was in bed with the man who would eventually become one of his best friends. Or the Gibbs equivalent to best friends.

* * *

><p>"Mommy's having a baby." 4 years and 3 months old, Whitley was as precocious as they came. "Toby's excited."<p>

Gibbs smiled pulling on her one of her pigtails. "Is mommy happy?" he asked. He was definitely not still in love with his ex, having married and divorced Theresa already. That was a disaster, lasting only 3 months. They had gotten married just before Whitley's fourth birthday, and it had fallen apart. Gibbs had just gotten Senior Field Agent at the DC MCRT, so close to the most coveted position for a field agent, leading the DC sector of the MCRT, and as such had taken more intense hours, when he wasn't with Whitley he was at the office, in the basement building a new boat after he had burnt Diane's or asleep.

Then that bastard, Kyle Boone, had popped up and Gibbs was more worried about keeping Whitley, and all the other kids in DC safe, and Theresa had eventually left him.

Whitley could care less; she never liked Titi as she had called Theresa, which "Titi" had hated.

"I dunno." Whitley answered, focusing on her picture she was intently coloring. "She eats lots of ice cream. Sometimes, she lets me eat some too. Toby doesn't get any, cuz mommy says 'bias you did this to me, you no get to eat my ice ceam!'"

"She does, does she?" Gibbs grinned. At least Fornell got the same treatment he got. "Wanna know a secret."

He loved watching her eyes light up, with the joy of getting to know one of 'Daddy's secrets'. She loved them almost as much as the rules. Her little head nodded violently.

"Mommy said the same thing to me when she was having you." He touched his finger to the tip of her nose. "Now, if you're done that picture, do you want to go work on the boat?"

She smiled, offering him the picture. He looked at it, grinned and stuck it on the fridge, picked up Whitley and headed down the stairs.

And on the fridge, two figures messily drawn, one under the heading Daddy and the other Whit, smiled and held hands.

* * *

><p>"DADDY!" a voice screamed as Gibbs walked down the stairs at the airport. 6 year old Whitley sprinted to him, crashing into his legs. He laughed, and gathered her into his arms. "I missed you!"<p>

Gibbs held her tightly, mourning how big she had gotten in the year he had been gone. He nodded at Ducky, the only person other than Jen that knew about Whitley. He had asked him to bring Whitley to the airport.

"How was Russia, Gibbs." His friend asked, grabbing the carry on bag Gibbs was holding so he could get a better grip on his daughter,

"Fine, it was fine Duck. Way to long though." Gibbs said, pointing at his suitcase on the carosel, silently asking Ducky to grab it as Whitley was hanging on with all her strength. The British doctor complied, grabbing it and heaving it over. Gibbs grabbed the handle, and rolled it quickly to the exit, wanting to get home to spend the night and the entire week with Whitley, not having to report in until next Monday, and Whit only had school on Monday for some reason.

"Even with your company?" Ducky asked, a glint in his eye when he knows he's about to push to far.

"Even with Stephanie. And that's over Duck." Gibbs finished that conversation quickly, shooting Ducky a glare that clearly said, not in front of Whitley.

"Whatever you say Jethro. Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"And how's Ducky, Dad?" 8 year old Whitley asked through the phone while she was currently at her grandma's house in Newport for Christmas, with her mom and little sister Emily, who was three.<p>

"Ducky's just fine, Bug. We got a new forensic scientist a couple months ago, a girl named Abby. I think you'd like her a lot. We're going to go out, the three of us and get a few drinks together, celebrate Christmas that way." Gibbs smiled into the phone. Abby Scuito had just joined the NCIS team, and was definitely a character. Not a bubblier nor a friendlier goth will you ever meet. She reminded him of Kelly, and Shannon, they were exactly the same, unlike Whitley who was almost a carbon copy of his own mother.

"What's she like, Abby?" Whitley asked, she loved hearing about his work, and all of the hijinks his team gets up too, which had been greatly added to since the addition of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, an Italian-American jokester who he had stolen from Baltimore after his partner when dirty.

"Well, she likes to dress up in black, she wears spiked dog collars, black lipstick, pigtails, miniskirts, and she bowls with nuns. She has a stuffed hippo named Bert, and she treats Tony like a big brother. She drinks a Caf-Pow an hour, and is really really quirky." Gibbs described for Whit.

"She bowls with nuns?" out of everything he just said, it figures that that would be the thing she took out of it.

"Yeah, she bowls with nuns. And there's even a rumor that she sleeps in a coffin."

"Wow." Whitley said lowly, "She sounds like fun."

* * *

><p>12 year old Whitley sat complaining in the backseat in her mom's car, protesting her unfair removment from DC.<p>

"Whitley Julianne Gibbs, stop complaining. Your dad says it's for your own safety, and Tobias agrees. Obviously there's something going on." Diane exclaimed from the backseat, fed up with her eldest child's whining. Emily was in the passenger seat, fast asleep, her white blonde hair surrounding her like a halo.

"But why? I have camp, I don't want to miss it, we're practicing spikes tomorrow!" She said.

"Listen, your dad called me and told me that you were in danger, that someone close to him had already died, and another had been shot at. You and your sister are going to spend time in Newport with your Grandmother, and when your dads say its safe you can come back to DC. Are we clear?" Diane ended the discussion.

She had never gotten on well with her oldest; Whitley clearly liked her father better, preferring to stay at his house when his schedule permitted it. She only really stayed at Diane's mostly when Emily was there, Whit was a devoted big sister and would do almost anything for the little girl.

Whit sighed, slouching down into the front seat, clearly not impressed. Her phone buzzed, she had gotten on her birthday, her dad worried about what could happen if she had no way of contacting them.

_I just want to keep you safe, Bug. You'll be home soon. I love you – DAD _said the small screen. She smiled to herself, wondering how long it took him to figure out how to reply to the angry text she had sent him, complaining about being sent away.

She would always forgive him, because she knew she was all he had.


	2. One:RockCreekPark

One: What is the Deal with Rock Creek Park

15 year old Whitley Julianne Gibbs stood in front of her school, freezing. "Where are you mom?" She said under her breath. It was October, and there was a bite in the air. Whitley was clad in volleyball jersey and shorts, along with the knee socks that accompany them. She had pulled on track pants, and her team jacket, but they weren't doing much to ward off the cold.

Her mom was almost an hour late, having completely missed her volleyball game, which made Whitley pissed. Her dad at least always had a valid excuse when he missed games, today his team was on call, and her mom would probably show up in 30 minutes, because her latest cash cow had distracted her.

"This is ridiculous." She dialed her mom's number again; it went straight to voicemail like the last 17 times she had called. She had tried her dad, and even Toby, but neither of them were picking up and she figured they were busy doing important investigatory things. Finally she dialed a number that she was sure would get her a ride.

"Hi Ducky, it's Whit! Yeah, I know, I've missed you too. Listen, can you track down my dad, or maybe come pick me up yourself? My mom never showed up to my game, and she's already an hour late on picking me up plus she's not answering her phone. Yeah, I'm at the school. Thanks Ducky, I'll be here waiting." The petite girl did a victory dance while hanging up the phone. She may even be able to convince Ducky to take her to the Naval Yard to surprise her dad.

* * *

><p>Special Agents McGee and DiNozzo and Officer David were sitting in the squad room finishing up their routine paperwork. Or Ziva and McGee were trying too, Tony was just annoying the two of them.<p>

He had finished his paperwork earlier, and was now amusing himself by throwing paper balls at Tim and Ziva. Being long since fed up with this annoying treatment, Ziva caught the next ball thrown at her, and threw it with lightning precision catching Tony right between the eyes. "Next time, it will be my knife."

"Annoyed, Zee-vah?" Tony dragged out her name in his usual obnoxious manner, balling up another ball of paper.

"I wouldn't take that chance if I were you, DiNozzo." Gibbs said walking in to the squad room, in his usual garb and carrying his signature cup of coffee. "Grab your gear; we got a dead naval dependent in Rock Creek Park." He carried on his way to the elevator, enjoying the sound of his team rushing to reach the elevator behind him.

"Why are the bodies always in Rock Creek Park?" he heard DiNozzo mutter behind him. He smiled. He had always wondered that himself.

* * *

><p>The crime scene was littered with cops and forensic techs, but the one that Gibbs needed was not there. He hadn't been able to get to the body yet, too busy giving orders and wondering where the hell Ducky was.<p>

"McGee. Have you found me my Medical Examiner yet?" he yelled, turning around onto the cowering agent.

"Uh, I called his cell, and he didn't answer. Palmer said he just left after telling him he had to run an errand."

Gibbs growled under his breath, stalking away to go get a look at his murder victim. Why was Ducky running off to run errands in the middle of the goddamn– his thoughts and his feet stopped dead when he got his first glimpse at the body.

"Gibbs, the victim has been identified as-" Ziva started to explain, when Gibbs interrupted her.

"Diane Lewis, wife of Lieutenant Jerome Lewis."

"Yes that's right, how did you know?" Tony questioned his boss, but Gibbs was already on the phone dialing Ducky, swearing when all he got was voicemail.

After this, he turns to his team. "Because DiNozzo, she's my ex-wife!" glaring at them all, he turns around as they got their asses in gear. He heard the familiar steps of McGee, hesitating behind him. "Spit it out, McGee."

"Um, I found her phone, in the bushes." McGee stuttered out. Gibbs sighed. He really thought the confidence issue that McGee had when he first started had resolved itself. "And?" he faced his junior agent.

"It's still on, and there's about 20 missed calls from someone called _Whit_ in the contact list, do you think-" But McGee's sentence was cut off by Gibbs swearing once more and pulling out his own phone, and hitting the first number on speed dial.

He held his breath while the phone rung, he had noticed when he turned it on he also had several missed calls, as well as a voice mail. Which, despite his agents doubts, he did know how to work. He chose not too.

"Aloha." He sighed when he heard the familiar voice go through the phone. He moved away from the crime scene to have a private conversation. Tony, Ziva and Tim were excellent investigators, but that made them ridiculously nosy.

The three gathered behind, wondering what had gotten into Gibbs.

"Hey Whit. Where are you?" He questioned, _please be safe somewhere._

"At home, no thanks to you, Dad. Don't you ever answer your phone? Mom never showed up to my volleyball game, or to pick me up. You and Toby didn't answer, so I called Ducky." Whit was at home, already showered and changed. She was upset that Ducky hadn't caved to her whims to take her to the Navy Yard, but the house was on the way to his new crime scene. She reached into the fridge, grabbing an apple. "What's the matter?"

Gibbs let out a breath, he had no clue how to break to his daughter that her mom was dead. "_Where's Emily?_"

"She's at dance class, her car pool gets here right away. Dad, what's going on?" She pressed. She knew something was up, her Gibbs gut was churning.

"_When she gets home, I want you to lock the doors. Don't let anyone in. I'm sending agents to go pick the two of you up right away. Is Jerome home?"_

"Cashcow? No he's at work, as usual. What's going on Dad? What happened?" Her mind was spinning, trying to figure out why both her and Emily would be – then it clicked. "Something happened to Mom. Didn't it." Faintly, she sat down, on the counter, something her mom hates, and through the fog in her mind, she heard Emily clatter through the front door, calling her name.

"_Yeah, Whit. Something did."_ Gibbs ran his hand over his face. He did not want to deal with this. _"Lock the doors, don't let Emily know somethings wrong, just pack bags with a couple of days worth of clothes."_

"O-okay." She choked through the ball that was climbing in her throat, as she realized her mom was dead, or in danger, or injured. And she had been mad at her.

* * *

><p>"I love you Whit. I'm sending Tony and Ziva now." He heard a sniff, and a mumbled I love you too Daddy, before hanging up.<p>

"Tony, Ziver." He yelled, the two of them popping up right away. "I need you to go pick two people up. He told them the address and they grab their stuff, heading to their Charger they had drove. Gibbs had another one, and McGee had driven the truck. "And, DiNozzo?" He yelled before they got to far.

"Yeah boss?" The Senior Agent turned back.

"Mind your manners." He turned away with Tony's confused expression left in his mind's eye. He did love being tricky.

* * *

><p>She had sent Emily up to change out of her dance stuff, and had quickly packed a bag for herself. She grabbed an old NCIS backpack her dad had given her, and packed a few days worth of clothes. She went to her en-suite bathroom, grabbing her make-up, straightener and toiletries. She also threw her iPod and some new books into her purse, along with her favorite picture of her mom.<p>

She headed to Emily's room, and quickly packed her essentials as well, with her little sister staring at her confusedly as she did so.

"What are you doing Whit?" As she watched her sister throw seven pairs of socks, and underwear into her favorite princess backpack, the one she always took to Daddy's. Her sister had been acting weird since she got home, pretending she wasn't crying, locking the door, packing the bags.

"We aren't going to be home for a little while Em. Grab some stuff to keep you entertained, I'm going to change and grab some snacks." This just confused poor Emily more.

Whitley changed out of her ratty old sweats she always wore after practice, and into a pair of black leggings, a grey tunic tank top, and a silky feeling, black cardigan. She threw on her favorite red hat as well, mostly because her mom gave it to her for her birthday and it made her feel better.

She wandered down to the kitchen and started packing some snacks for Emily. She didn't think there were kid friendly snacks and juice boxes at NCIS.

* * *

><p>"Who do you think this is?" Tony asked Ziva as they pulled up to a good sized beige house, in one of the suburbs surrounding DC.<p>

"Obviously someone that's important and that Gibbs knows." She replied, as they got out of the vehicle and started up the path.

"It's weird that he didn't give us any information though. Just that cryptic message." He turned and rang the bell. "We don't know who we're picking up, mother, husband, kids, maybe even –" Tony never finished his thought, as the bright red front door swung open.

In the door stood a teenaged girl, wearing a hat. "Tony and Ziva right?" she said, as she threw a hand out, obviously inviting them in.

The two exchanged a look, and stepped in. "Uh, yeah? How do you know our names?" Tony asked, even as they followed the girl through a hallway full of pictures that, Ziva noticed, the teenager featured predominately in, along with a small blonde girl, and their victim. They entered a kitchen with a bag that she threw snacks into.

"I was told. I wouldn't have opened the door if you two didn't match the descriptions." She zipped the bag, and went back to were they came from. Tony noticed for the first time there was two backpacks, one that looked exactly like his, and a Disney princess one. There was also a black leather purse sitting on the bench beside the door.

"Emily!" She called up the stairs. "Coming Whit!" The little blonde girl from the pictures came racing down, and once she got a glimpse of the strangers in her house ran behind her sister.

"Emily, these are Agents David and DiNozzo. They're going to take us to NCIS. This is my little sister Emily." 'Whit' introduced them, and Tony cleared his throat as the situation grew a tiny bit awkward. "Shall we go then?" He answered his own question by opening the door.

Ziva took Emily out to the car, and Tony stayed behind, holding the bag full of food, watching 'Whit' lock up. When she turned around, their eyes met for the first time, and Tony felt a little jolt of shock travel up his spine.

Because this girl had the exact same penetratingly blue eyes as Gibbs.


	3. Two:ElevatorConversations

Two:Elevator Conversations

* * *

><p>Gibbs and McGee had arrived back at the Navy Yard, and McGee was already in the bullpen. Gibbs had left to go talk to Ducky about something, Tim guessed the mysterious phone call he had made while at the crime scene, as Ducky had barely looked at the body before transporting back to Autopsy and couldn't have found anything case breaking yet.<p>

Tim started the routine back ground check on the victim. Things started popping up on his screen, and he turned his attention to financials first, as they came up on his screen last. There were payments being made to a private school, two tuitions, along with several alimony payments, and child support. He moved along, finding five marriage certificates, including the current one to Jerome Lewis, along with one for Gibbs, which he saved for Tony and one for a certain FBI agent named Tobias Fornell. Then came the birth certificates, hers and two others.

One was for Emily Jessica Fornell, mother Diane Fornell and father Tobias Fornell. And the one that would have made Tim do what Tony would have referred to as a spit take, was for a girl named Whitley Julianne Gibbs. Mother, Diane Gibbs. Father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

><p>Whit was glad when they arrived at the NCIS building. Agent DiNozzo had kept shooting her weird looks the entire way over, and when she had to get her guest badge and sign in, he tried to peek over her shoulder to get a look at her name, but the security guard took it away before he got a glimpse.<p>

The foursome stood waiting for the elevator, Whitley and Emily holding hands, and staring at their federal agent companions.

"So is Whit short for something?" Tony asked as the elevator arrived and they all climbed in. They had stopped to get drinks on the way, and Tony was carrying coffee for Gibbs, McGee and himself, as well as a Caff-Pow for Abby. Emily had chocolate milk she was sucking down with a straw, Ziva had her own coffee, and Whit had a hot chocolate in her spare hand that she had barely even looked at.

"Whitley." She replied, staring ahead at the chrome doors. The elevator dinged, arriving at their floor.

Whitley got her first look at where her dad spent his days, and most of his nights. Her first impression? _Whoever was the interior designer REALLY liked orange._

She followed the two to the last sectioned off area next to a set of stairs. It contained four desks, and one was occupied by a man that she guessed was Agent McGee, staring at his computer in complete and utter shock.

He looked up when he heard DiNozzo and David putting their stuff down at their desks. Whitley wandered over to the only unoccupied desk, sitting Emily down in the chair there, while going over to another desk hidden behind a barricade and wheeled that chair to the desk.

"Tony, Ziva come here." Agent McGee shout whispered, while gesturing wildly at them. The twosome exchanged a glance before getting up at the same time from where they had sat down, and moving over to the Junior Agent.

"What is it, McGoo? Someone finally request a date with you on eHarmony?" Tony questioned, before glancing at the computer screen.

Whitley watched as the three agents all looked at the screen and then up at her, then back at the screen. They were all wearing the same gobsmacked expression.

"You... Gibbs? What? How?" Agent DiNozzo managed to croak out.

Whit just smiled at them as a familiar voice reached all their ears. "You should now by now how this kind of thing happens, DiNozzo." Whit turned and smiled in relief at the sight of her dad. She would finally find out what was happening with her mom. She was functioning on auto-pilot as it was, and she knew her dad would fix whatever was wrong.

"Emily, your Dad is on his way, he's going to come talk to you okay?" Gibbs said, turning to the young girl. She nodded, still drinking her chocolate milk. She wished she could be like her little sister, almost adorably naive about what was going on in her world right now.

'Whit, come with me." He said, turning his gaze on her. She gave her little sister a hug, stood up and followed her dad in the direction of the elevators, with the shocked gazes of the three agents following behind them.

"Did that really just happen?" DiNozzo questioned, staring after the twosome.

"Gibbs has a daughter?" Ziva was lost for words.

"How did we not know about her?" Tim finished.

* * *

><p>Whitley and Gibbs were standing in the elevator, as soon as it had started to move, the emergency button was pressed.<p>

"Dad, what happened?" Whit asked, turning to her dad and meeting him gaze for gaze.

"We found your mom's body this morning in Rock Creek Park." The words Whitley was dreading to hear, but knew where coming. They hit her like a ton of bricks. She backed up, hitting the wall of the elevator, and slide down in. Gibbs squatted next to her and put his arm around her.

"She's dead?" She managed to force out, her lungs not seeming to take in air. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm going to find out who did this, Bug. I promise. And I'm going to keep you safe while we find them okay? You and Emily are going to be safe." He promised, pulling his daughter closer and kissing her on her forehead. He held her while she cried, kissing her forehead and just being there for her.

* * *

><p>After letting Whitley cry as much as she needed to at the moment, he hit the power on in the elevator, and took it to the next floor. Once the doors opened, they walked over to the Director's office. "Cynthia, look after her," He said to Jenny's secretary, "Whit, stay out here for a minute." He left Whitley and Cynthia staring awkwardly at each other and barged into the office like usual.<p>

Jenny heard the door bang open, and she knew only one person who it could be. "I'll call you back, I have to go now. Alright, goodbye." She hung up, and looked up at the man standing in her office.

"What's going on now?" Jenny asked, leveling a glance at her ex-partner.

"This afternoon we found Diane's body in Rock Creek Park." Jenny's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "Whitley?" she stuttered out. She couldn't believe what she was just told.

"She and Emily are fine. Emily is downstairs waiting for Fornell, and Whit is out with Cynthia. Can she sleep on your couch tonight? I don't want her out of my sight until we catch this guy." Gibbs laid out his plan for his boss, knowing that she would accept it. She was one of the only people to know about Whitley, getting to know her and love her while they were still partners.

"Of course, just send her in when she's ready." Jenny agreed, trying to process the information. She remembered Whitley from when she was an adorable little girl, all blue eyes and black curls. "Thanks Jen." He said leaving the room.

"C'mon Whit." He said, leading her down to the conference room. "You're going to stay in here for a bit, and then Tony is going to come talk to you about your mom."

"Okay."

Gibbs got her comfortable in the conference room, and then went to find out what his team had found while he had been gone.

* * *

><p>The three agents working in the bullpen kept sending nervous glances at the 10 year old sitting in Gibbs' chair. She looked innocent and sweet, playing a video game on a pink DS she had pulled from her backpack, but innocent and sweet was not what they were used to working with.<p>

"DiNutso, what is going on?" The familiar voice of Tobias Fornell sounded in the bullpen. "And what is my daughter doing at NCIS?"

"Daddy!" Emily yelled running and hugging her father.

"Tobias, how nice of you to join us." Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen. "My office." He grabbed a file, and then headed to the elevator. Fornell rolled his eyes, and glared at McGee. "Watch her." He strode off behind Gibbs.

"What is going on here Gibbs? Why is Emily at NCIS? Where's Diane and Whit?" Tobias questioned once the elevator was stopped.

"Whit is upstairs in the conference room. Emily is under protective custody, because we found Diane's body in Rock Creek Park. She was murdered, Tobias." Gibbs watched as his friends face changed. They may not have liked the woman after she cleaned out their bank accounts, but she was still the mother of their children. "I trust you have an alibi?"

"Meeting with the Director of the Bureau. You?"

"Conference calls in MTAC."

"So we're off the suspect lists."

"I would say so."

"Does Emily know?"

"Not yet. I broke it to Whitley, you break it to your daughter." Gibbs stared at his friend. "She's not going to take it well."

"I know."

The two men stood in silence while the elevator traveled back to the squadroom, and Fornell then grabbed Emily, taking her to the room directed him to tell her the bad news.

Gibbs turned to his team. "Find out who did this. NOW!"


End file.
